Episode 39 (2011)
Wish × And × Promise (ネガイ×ト×チカイ, Negai × to × Chikai) is the 39th episode of Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on July 15, 2012. Overview Kurapika leaves his master Mizuken to find a job that will eventually lead him to the Phantom Troupe. Synopsis As Gon and Killua leave Whale Island, Kurapika tries looking for a job before setting out to avenge his comrades. He once approached the Hunter Agency, but they refused, as Kurapika lacked something else. The agency suggested Kurapika should come back once he learns. In the forest, someone attacks him and introduces himself as Mizuken. He challenges Kurapika in a fight but he loses. He tells Kurapika to come with him, as Mizuken is willing to be his teacher. After some time, Mizuken tests Kurapika with Water Divination, in order to learn which category Kurapika's aura belongs. Kurapika then uses Ren and something formed inside the glass. Mizuken confirms Kurapika is a Conjurer. Mizuken then rates Kurapika's ability to learn other Nen types: Conjurer is 100%, Enhancer is 60%, Transmuter is 80%, Emitter is 40%, Manipulator is 60%, and Specialist is 0%. Kurapika then leaves Mizuken after learning Nen and comes back to the Hunter Agency to find a job. The agent finally accepts Kurapika and lets him choose which employer he wants to work for. Kurapika chooses the one who collects human body parts. He leaves the agency after his decision, and crosses paths with Melody, who hears his unstable heartbeat. In the Hunter Agency, Melody is seen talking with the same agent Kurapika talked to. Melody requests for an employer who has connections with the Yorknew City auction on September 1. In some other place, a young lady is seen escorting her employer. They are suddenly confronted by four men, who mockingly comments that a lady isn't fit for being a bodyguard. Baise kisses the leader all of a sudden, and orders him to attack his companions. The employer, afraid of Baise's Nen ability, runs off. She lets him leaves, and thinks to herself that she needs a new job. In another place, a men is standing on top of a building writing a haiku. He is then approached by police officers who order him to return the corpse samples that he stole. Basho attacks the police and continues writing his haiku. In a garden, Squala is talking with his girlfriend Eliza through a phone and is surrounded by lots of dogs. Kurapika arrives in front of the mansion's gate and he is welcomed by the butler. The butler takes him to a room, where other bodyguards are waiting. Now that everyone is present, the butler turns on a video of Dalzollene, the main bodyguard and he explains the requirements. There's only one month before the auction begins and the bodyguards will be qualified if they successfully retrieve the sample they are assigned to get. After drawing lots, the bodyguards try to exit through the door but it won't open. They are suddenly attacked by men who wear black clothes and use swords as weapon. Kurapika then prepares his chains for battle. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Yorknew City arc